After the End: The Second Generation
by Clapping Reflection
Summary: Kusakabe Miyuka likes being Kaitou Jeanne II, but not when Kaitou Sindbad II pops up, along with her worry-wart mother, and somtimes unreliable angels-in-training.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

After conquering the brainwashed Da-Tenshi, Finn, Jeanne and Chiaki, with their sidekicks, walked towards the exit of the castle. The story is now complete, or is it? The story I'm about to tell, is after the end. You'll find it quite interesting, as it is the start of a new generation of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.

Chiaki, unable to escape his engagement to Yashiro Sazanka, parted with Maron and moved away to escape any sad memories. Though spending most of his childhood with Yashiro, Chiaki never revealed the fact that he was Kaitou Sindbad, and Yashiro never found out. They had a child, Chiake (Chee-Ah-Ke), and he was to be Kaitou Sindbad II. Unfortunately, Yashiro and Chiaki didn't get along quite well, and they got a divorce. The night of their divorce, Chiaki had shown his son his transformation cross and revealed the fact that he was, indeed, the heir to Kaitou Sindbad. Fascinated by his power (and at the same time sober about his duty), 3 year old Chiake reluctantly told his mother that he wanted to live with his dad.

Maron, being the optimist she was, quickly overcame Chiaki's sad departure. She slowly continued living her life like before, before she met Chiaki, though she knew that there was a difference within her. She then married a famous and wealthy movie director, Hiroshi Yamada. Like Chiaki, she never revealed her secret identity, and Hiroshi never found out. Their one and only child, Miyuka, looked like her mother and had the same quick temper. However, as a result of growing up with actors and actresses, she was always designing her unique style Maron calls, "Elegant Simplicity". Sooner or later, Maron, with the help of Fin, introduced Miyuka to the world of demons and angels. Maron couldn't stand Hiroshi's constant remoteness, and through lots of quiet conversations, they finally decided to get a divorce. However, Hiroshi, being the caring father he was, gave them a humongous mansion (like Tomoyo's or Madison's from Cardcaptor Sakura). He sent them money every month, and soon, they were living in luxury.

Fin and Access were a couple. Fin, after she regained her memory, grew to have feelings for Access. They had a daughter, Natsuki, and son, Shinji. Natsuki and Shinji , though siblings, constantly got into fights, like their parents when they were young. Given permission from Kami-sama to dwell in the human world, Finn returned home to her beloved Maron with Natsuki. Shinji, however, declared himself a man and followed his father to Chiaki's home. Taking on their duties, Natsuki and Shinji guide their "owners" (Miyuka and Chiake) and developed a sibling rivalry, quite quickly, if you ask Fin.

Miyako become an national journalist (Those gossip columns in high school sure pay off!). She married a enthusiastic and lively reporter, Koyama, and had a daughter, Aiko, and twin boys, Daichi and Taichi. She never gave out her best friend's secret identity, and stayed loyal to Maron. Like Maron's parents, Miyako and Koyama were often busy, but learning from Maron, Miyako made sure she didn't make her kids feel neglected.

The police squad chasing after Kaitou Jeanne and Sindbad are no longer Detective Toudaiji, as Miyako defiantly protested that Jeanne is not a bad person. Isana is a popular boy in Miyuka's class, and his father is a police/detective. Detective "King" Sagakuchi and his group (Bisho, Knightaru, Rookia, Pawna) are known as Tokyo's "Wonder Chess Pieces.

That's all you need to know for now. Begin, the start of KKJ 2!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Sayuki-chan here! Remember to check daily for updates of _**After the End**_!


	2. What is HE Doing Here ?

**Miyuka's POV**

"_I'm going to win, Miyuka.", a boy with metallic blue hair said while smirking as he disappeared into the hazy forest. My name echoed eerily throughout the place. "Miyuka... Miyuka..."_

"**Miyuka! Miyuka! Wake up! It's 8:15 already! MIYUKA!"**

I sat up stiffly in her bed, facing an exasperated Mom.

"That's great, Mom," I said as I stifled a yawn. "Just let me sleep fo--- 8:15?!" I jumped out of bed. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I complained I rushed towards the bathroom. "It's my turn today to help out in the green-house, you know!"

Mom just sighed and hid a small smile while she padded to her room to get ready for work. I brushed my teeth quickly, nearly choked on the spicy Cinnamon toothpaste, ran to my humongous closet, stubbed my toe, shrieked, sent a maid running to me saying, "Miss? What's the matter?", and succeeded in getting a headache. After what seems like a long time, I threw on my black and white school uniform and rushed downstairs.

"Cook? Cooky! Are you finished yet?" I hollered to the cook in the kitchen, who was preparing my bento.

"Yes, yes, Miss. Wait a sec." Cook handed me my lunch in a small bag.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Cook! Bye, Maid-chan!" I waved to my mom, who calmly strolled down the stairs, the cook, and my personal maid. I slipped on my "Hai-yaku" Shoes, otherwise known as Hurry up Shoes. My old-but-energetic and out-of-wack neighbor (who is an inventor), Orion-jii-chan, invented these especially for me. Pressing one of the three buttons on my shoe, I can easily glide, jump, or hover on the ground. Today, I pressed a red button and small angel wings popped on the sides of my shoe. I ran and bounced down the sidewalk, my chin-length brown hair bobbing up and down. Why, oh _why_ didn't I remember to set the alarm, yesterday night?

Arriving at my private school at 8:43, I press a purple button my shoe and small wheels appeared. I practically flew to the green-house and I was panting like a dog when I arrived. I quickly watered all the plants and flowers and gave them food. Picking some red geraniums, I raced to my classroom as my heart pumped 100 mph. _Please don't be late, please don't be late_, I prayed silently as I slid open the door.

The class was still chatting gleefully. I turned weak with relief. "Thank goodness..." I muttered as I placed the flowers in a porcelain vase at the back of the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna-san." I greeted . I splat down on my desk between my best friend, Aiko, and close friend, Sakuya.

"Ohayou! Did you hear? We have a new student today! Ara-chan took a peek at him in the office, and she said he was so cool!" Sakuya shouted in my ear. I glanced at Ara-chan, an eager, petite girl, who was proudly telling others about the new kid she saw.

"What's so exciting about a new kid?" I idly asked, caressing my poor ear. I think I practically turned deaf.

Aiko smacked me with her pencil case, sending me down on the floor with a red bun on my head. She then changed moods and became sweet. "Oh, Miyuka, how could you say that? He has wonderful blue hair and a flirt-y smile that'll melt your heart!" she gushed.

_Blue hair... flirt-y smile..._ I could swear I met a person like that before, but I couldn't remember who. "You guys are excited over that? I can't believe---"

Aiko smacked me again, this time using her backpack, sending me on the floor with _two_ red buns. "How could you say that?!" she roared. Sometimes I wonder if she's_ really_ my best friend.

"It's a new kid! A new BOY!"

"That's what I was afraid of, Miss Perfect." I shot back. I think this is what Mom calls, "Generation 2 of the Toudaiji/Kusakabe World Wars".

I expected Aiko to hit me, and I braced myself. Instead, she sweetly looked at me, "Miss Perfect? Aw... you expected that to butter me up, right...? But..." she turned around for a few seconds, then faced me again with a scary expression, "...I'm tougher and harder to butter, Miyuka." Sakuya and I sweatdropped.

_**Ring! Ring!Ring!**_

We quickly took our seats, while Aiko and I shared something called a "Best Friends' Silent Rivalry Glare". Sakuya nervously avoided the electrifying heat from the glare.

_Shuffle! Clomp! _Our homeroom teacher, Lena-sensei, clomped in with red high heels. I sensed a strong feeling of anticipation from the girls in out class. The boys? A silent anxiety took over them as they wondered if the new kid will stamp down on their popularity.

"Settle down, class. Let's take attendance first." She pleasantly said, It was clear she was enjoying the uneasy and heavy atmosphere in the room.

"As you know, we have a new student, today. Come in, please." Lena-sensei calmly called.

The air was really heavy in our classroom. I was going to faint. Geez. Girls in my class...

The door flew open, and a boy walked it. Oh my lord. It's _that _person. What is _he _doing here?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuki here, again. Please check daily for new chapters and review, please!


	3. The Very Beginning of Our New Mission

_Oh my lord. It's that person. What is he doing here?_

**Miyuka's POV**

"This is Nagoya Chiake, genius boy transferred from the other side of the country." Lena-sensei introduced. _Nagoya Chiake._ That name hit me like an air ball, and something in my head went off.

"What are you doing here, mister? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?! " I demanded as I stood up and slammed on my desk. Lena-sensei's confused expression clearly told us that she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, Ino-chan! It's you!" He ran over to me, and being the perverted molester he was, tried to hug me. (Ino means pig, by the way.)

Pulling out another one of Orion-jii-chan's inventions (a pencil box that turns into a handy mallet, hammer, screw-driver, etc.), I smacked Chiake's head. He slammed onto the floor.

"Still as violent, right, Miyuka?" I heard someone whisper, "How does he know Miyuka's name?". He then grinned a breath-taking smile at me. Now _that_ did it!

"Baka, Baka, Baka! Who do you think I am?! " I shrieked. I prepared to hit him, but he dodged it.

"_Kusakabe!_" Lena-sensei commanded. I stopped. "What kind of relationship do you two have anyway?" she asked innocently. Great, my teacher caught the class's nosy fever, too.

"Rivals." I answered promptly as Chiake answered, "Close childhood friends."

Lena-sensei raised an eyebrow at our answers while the class gasped dramatically.

**Aiko's POV**

"Close childhood _friends_?"

I could understand why everyone was shocked. It was just so sudden. That gorgeous new kid, Chiake, is _Miyuka's _friend? That was a little crazy. I mean, Miyuka's nice and all that, but she's never had any relationship with_ boys_, if you know what I mean.

"WE ARE RIVALS!!!" Miyuka exclaimed. She shot Chiake a murderous glare and he sweat-dropped.

Right. The way Chiake was treating her didn't look like rivals. More like a _girlfriend_. I pouted. No fair! Miyuka had the new kid before I even had a chance!

Miyuka saw my face. Reading it like a book, she suddenly turned blue.

"Oi, Aiko, don't get any wrong ideas. He is just someone I know when we were kids. An annoying yuck-o." she pleaded.

I brightened up. "Really?!" I jumped up and grabbed Chiake's arm. All the girls followed my lead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lena-sensei's bewildered look. Miyuka looked awfully surprised at Chiake's instant popularity. Well, if you ask me, she shouldn't be. Surprised, I mean.

"All, right! It's barely 9:30 in the morning, so we have to get to work!" Lena-sensei's voice boomed throughout the classroom. We all ran to our desks except for Chiake.

"Nagoya, you may sit at the vacant seat behind Kusakabe. And I suppose, you know who she is already." Lena-sensei sympathetically looked at Chiake, as Miyuka shot him killing glares.

The morning classes were so boring. Even for intelligent 14-year olds like us, today's lessons were just too Oh-so-Annoying. Finally, after 5 million hours, the noon bell rang. I sighed contently and had an evil glint in my eye. Watch out, Chiake. You've just found yourself a LOT of Fan Girls and ONE big Fan Club!

**Miyuka's POV **

"Oh, it feels so good!" I stretched as I went outside to the schoolyard, despite my annoyance at _someone_ that showed up unexpectedly.

I casually leaned against a sakura tree when I sensed someone behind me. Chiake walked over and leaned against the other side of the tree.

"Hey, Miyuka."

"Hmm?"

"You know, I came here for a reason."

"And the reason is...?"

"Well, Shinji told me to tell you."

I spun around and faced him.

"Shinji? What about Access, Fin, and Natsuki?" I inquired.

"Well, Access and Shinji are over at my house. Access told me Fin and Natsuki will be at yours."

"Really?!"

"Hey, I'm not the type to lie like that, you know."

"Anyway, what did Shinji say?"

"Kami-sama has once again asked us Kaitous a favor."

My eyes widened. "Kami-sama...?"

"Kaitou Jeanne... our new mission is about to begin."


	4. Before We Were Supposed to Start

**Miyuka****'****s**** POV**

Okay… that was quite sudden. Kami-sama, of course, does give us missions, but Chiake came all the way _here_ to tell me. There's something I didn't hear about, for sure.

The afternoon classes like the morning, was as boring as Oji-chama's old stories. Did I really need to know the history of Kanji?

I'm not quite sure what my reaction should be. I was glad Lena-sensei didn't call on me, because I wasn't concentrating on NASA discoveries. My mind was anywhere but in the classroom.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The bell brought me back to reality. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to get on with Kami-sama's mission.

"Sayonara, Aiko, Sakuya… I have something to do, today." I said as I rushed past them.

"What?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Oh, some erra---" I barely got to finish my excuse before Chiake pulled me out of the classroom.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I freed my arm.

"I'll explain on the way. It's an emergency. Just hurry up." From the look on his face, I could tell that he wasn't lying. I clicked the JUMP button on my shoe and bounced down the hall after him.

"What is it?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"Don't you feel a weird aura around here somewhere?" he asked, inspecting everything he ran past.

I stopped and closed my eyes. I felt an eerie sensation hovering around somewhere.

"I feel it, I really do." I said, opening my eyes. "But the Petit Claire isn't reacting. What might this mean? New demons?"

"Maybe. But just to be safe." Chiake replied cautiously as he took out a piece of paper with ancient Japanese writing on it. He mumbled, "Probot. Area scan.", and threw the paper up in the air. The probot started glowing crimson red, and then, in an instant, it disappeared, indicating the start of the search.

"Do you think this is part of the mission Kami-sama assigned us?" I asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Maybe. But it's definitely stronger than before." Chiake said as the probot appeared in front of him. Slowly, the words appeared on the paper. I gasped as soon as I saw the message.

_**Beware of the item,**_

_****__**I**__**n which the demon is hidden.**_

_**The place where**__** you dispose**___

_**Aura in **__**the concealed midden.**_


	5. Game Start!

Kya. Thank you all who commented and added this story as a Favorite. Thanks to all who reads, but don't comment. I have recently overcome a severe and serious disease of Writer's Block. Thanks to some medicine of Ideas, Encouragement, and Comments, I was finally healed. If you want to see a picture of Miyuka in her School Uniform, please send me a message.

Oh, right. One more thing: Please continue to support me even though I'm slow. ;

* * *

**Miyuka****'****s POV**

"Why are getting so surprised?" Chiake asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"The item the demon is hidden in is in a _concealed __midden_. Do you even know what that means?" I asked.

"Yes. A hidden garbage dump. Still, it's not something to be surprised with, you know." He folded the probot up and placed it in his pocket.

"But why would the demon be in a midden?" I wondered.

"Maybe something's valuable is in there." He shrugged off the question, "By the way, do you think we should contact Access and Fin first or start capturing the demon?"

"Um… we really should go and tell Fin and Access, but what if the demon escapes?"

"I guess that means demon's first." He took out a thin piece of strong silver with the sign of a boomerang engraved in it. In the middle of the boomerang, a metallic blue jewel glistened in the afternoon sun.

"You're not going to transform here, are you?" I asked, holding back his hand, while gesturing to some students who came out of the Extra-Help Room.

"No, but, hurry up, or we're really going to lose that demon." He dragged me to the Gym equipment room.

"Phew. It sure is musty." I coughed as I looked around.

"There's no one here, anyway." He then fully revealed his transformation item.

As for me, I took out Petit Claire.

"Kaitou Sindbad II. Sapphire Boomerang Transfer."

"Kaitou Jeanne II. Identity Transfer."

In a flash, we weren't middle-school students anymore, we were our alter egos.

I took a deep breath. "One, two, three!" I kicked open the metal door and jumped out an open window as Chiake took his own path.

"Look! Kaitou Jeanne!" Everyone followed my moves, and there was total pandemonium. After a while, I heard a siren.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Isana-kun, you're on it, again?" I muttered under my breath, smiling at the same time.

**"****Game Start!****"**


	6. The Demon

_**"Game start!"**_

**Miyuka's POV**

I dodged and quickly hid behind a wall when all the students' attention was on the endless stream of police cars.

"Safe." I grinned. This was going to be enjoyable.

"Concealed garbage dump," I mumbled as I jumped from wall to wall. "a hidden midden."

I barely had time to laugh at the rhyme I made up when I already heard the steady, intermittent beat of boots. Apparently, the police squad was taking the sudden appearance of Kaitou Jeanne and Sindbad very seriously.

"Bisho, guard the openings to the school in the North! Rookia, East! Knightaru, South! Pawna, West!" Officer Sakaguchi declared. If people 55 miles away couldn't hear his voice, then they were severely deaf.

"Strategy plan." I stopped on the roof. I closed my eyes as I blocked everything out.

"Look! Kaitou Jeanne!"

I didn't hesitate. "Bingo!" I smiled and jumped to the next roof hedge.

**Chiake****'****s**** POV**

"Perfect."

With all their attention at Kaitou Jeanne and the police, I could Checkmate the demon quickly and quietly. I heard some foot steps come towards me.

I charged for the nearest exit. In this case, the window.

"Hmm… Pop's advice isn't half bad." If you know my dad, then you should know never to trust his advice. You'd end up in deep trouble. Although this is definitely something not to be proud of, I take after my dad. That's bad in many ways, including his weird style to get girls…

By then, I didn't even know where I was. (Thanks a lot, Pops.) I just jumped from boundary to boundary into a restricted area of the school.

**Miyuka****'****s POV**

"Rebound Ball, come out!"

A small yellow, rubber, flexible ball appeared. I gave it a bounce and looked up with a determined smile.

By then, everything was silent, as if it was waiting for my appearance again.

I threw the Rebound Ball at the railing of a neighboring balcony. I swung across the gap.

I landed on my feet neatly and approvingly looked at my environment. It was dark and ghostly. I saw many dark, rectangular carts. I scanned through them quickly until I found what I wanted.

It was the Century Seal Box. There are many random things in there, from stoves to hair bands. Just by looking at them, you would know that most things are more than a decade old. That was why it was named the Century Seal Box. It was exactly what I was after.

Or in my case, the hidden midden.

**Chiake****'****s**** POV**

"Amazing! Gakuen Athenise maybe does suits me, after all!"

I looked at all the garbage dumps around me. I walked around when I felt something burn in my white, fire-proof cloak.

"Probot!" The probot flew out and was glowing red hot. And then it hit me.

The concealed midden.

**Miyuka****'****s POV**

I looked around the midden to see if something was peculiar. It didn't take long; a pretty, framed mirror was glowing in evil, rich purple.

I held out Petit Claire.

"In the name of God," the Petit Claire produced a bright orange glare, "You, a Demon born in Darkness," A white pin appeared, "I'll seal you here!"

I aimed at it and shot.

"_**Checkmate!**_"

**Chiake****'****s**** POV**

A mirror framed in purple flames appeared. My instincts did everything for me.

I held out my transformation steel sheet.

"Under the permission God has given," the icy sapphire on my transformation card produced a growing blue flame, "A soulless being from Evilness," a black pin appeared in the flame, "I'll seal you here!"

I expertly thrust the pin at the mirror.

"_**Checkmate!**_"

**Miyuka****'****s POV**

The pin neatly shot itself at the demon's evil coating. It went in, but then bounced back out.

"H-how could that be?"

The eerie atmosphere around me immediately let up. Suddenly, I saw Chiake. He was looking as shocked as I did.

"The pin didn't go in!" he said.

"I shot the pin, and I know that, thank you very much." I snapped at him.

"What do you mean?" Chiake or Kaitou Sindbad protested, "I shot the black pin."

That threw me in a state of total, utmost confusion.

"Wait. So you're telling me you were there the whole time?" I weakly asked, my eyes widening by the second.

"That was my line." He snapped. Then as if he suddenly realized it, his face was struck with horror.

"And you're telling me you shot your own pin at the mirror that was possessed by the demon?"

"That's my line, again." He replied.

We both looked at each other and without knowing we had just did until after we did it, we both opened out mouths.

**"****That is no ordinary demon.****"**

* * *

Hi-hi, minna-sama! Sayuki-here again! How did you like the story? Please comment! 5 comments or no chapter! ;P 


	7. Stealing the Spotlight

**Hi-hi! Sorry for the VERRY LATE update… Hehe, gomen!**

**Anyway, I am struggling to finish the stories I started with, so please bear with me, everybody.**

**Oh! If you're reading this, then I really appreciate it… I realize that the stories I wrote in the past are much more enjoyable than the ones I write now…**

**Miyuka's POV**

Okay, I admit.

I hate admitting defeat, but this is one time I wish I had an annoying angel tagging along. Where was Fin and Natsuki when I needed them?

By now, the evil item was hovering menacingly above us. Talk about freaky. I tried "checkmating" the frame one more time, and so did Chiake, but no such luck. Apparently, Little Miss Good-Luck didn't pick up the phone when I called her.

Just when all hope was draining out of my mind, I heard a small cry.

"Jeanne, Sindbad!"

I turned around hopefully. And yep, there they were.

"Natsuki-chan! Shinji! Fin, Access! Mom!" I cried out as I saw them panting.

Natsuki hurriedly threw something at me. I neatly caught it. It was a smooth, sheet of silver, like Chiake's transformation item. In the light emitted from the evil frame, I made a cross on the silver. There was a smooth chunk of ruby on each of the four edges and in the middle where the cross intersected.

"Gomen, Miyuka, but I don't have the time to explain right now. Just transform using the new item!" Natsuki desperately cried out.

I obeyed. For once, I, Miyuka Kusakabe, obeyed. More or less, I obeyed an angel that could fit in my palm. But hey, I cherish my life, y'know?



"Claire Marie, sent down from the skies, obey your master! Kaitou Jeanne II, Identity Transfer!" Instinctively, the sheet of silver glowed in its warm, ruby-red light, and it engulfed me. I returned as my alter ego again, but with new clothes. I ended up looking like my mother's second transformed self.

Was it me or did the evil item shrink at the sight of the transformed me? Anyway, I proceeded to the next step. This wasn't hard, because I just said whatever sounded right and whatever flew into my mind.

"Under Kami-sama's orders I shall dispose, you, a demon from the dark…"

**"CHECKMATE!"**

The evil frame screamed in terror as the white pawn pin pierced the glowing purple evil-ness around it. It sounded like a panther.

When chaos disappeared and all settled down, we all went home before Isana-kun and the police arrived at the scene. I'm not sure if Chiake was very happy because I stole the spotlight, but he picked up Shinji by the edge of his robe and asked where his new "stuff" was. Sigh, I feel really bad for Shinji at times like this.

The next day at school, Aiko and Sakuya bombarded me with questions.

"MIYUKA!! I'm your best friend! How could you not invite me to your home?! I wanted to see Chiake-sama!" Aiko exclaimed.

I had a nosebleed. Chiake-_sama_? Tell me I'm dreaming.

Sakuya-chan, on the other hand…

"Ne, M…Miyuka-chan… Chiake-kun told me what you guys did afterschool yesterday… Did you guys really…?" At the thought, poor Sakuya started blushing like crazy.



After an hour, Aiko was happy at the invitation to my house, Sakuya was relieved that I was "safe", and Chiake…

Well, let's just say he won't be coming to school the next two days…


End file.
